Miyabi Nikuhitsu
Miyabi Nikuhitsu (肉筆雅,' 'Nikuhitsu Miyabi) is a jonin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. As the last surviving heiress to her clan after the death of her twin brother, Kanekichi Nikuhitsu, Miyabi longs for nothing more than to see her clan thrive again as it once had. Thus, she appointed herself her clan's Shield, and did everything in her power to protect Kanekichi in their youth, much to his chagrin. Due to the Nikuhitsu clan's obscure history, many of the village disregarded Kanekichi and Miyabi as nobodies. This further prompted Miyabi to take matters into her own hands and work hard to garner the attention and respect she believes her clan deserves. Although her attempts at this during her childhood produced wayward results, her involvement in the Fourth Shinobi World War proved her to be a powerful asset to the village alongside her former teammates, Eisen Heike and Miki Ishii. Miyabi is a Naruto OC who belongs to kanceir (Nea) on Deviantart. All artwork found on this page was created by Nea. (Page and story info under heavy construction and revision.) Background Through the simple fate of human nature, the Nikuhitsu clan grew to be smaller and smaller throughout the generations. Although the clan played an important role during the Warring States Period, their significance faded as time went on and eventually their involvement was forgotten altogether, both to the village and to the clan. To put it briefly, the twins named Miyabi and Kanekichi Nikuhitsu were orphaned a mere year after birth due to the mysterious death of their widowed mother, Seri Moriyama. Their isolated living was supported by bare village funds brought together to maintain their clan's barren compound, which Miyabi would later vehemently refuse the demolition of when she came of age to make the decision. Due to this simulation of solitary confinement, both twins grew into very reserved children who spoke very little to anyone but each other. This granted them a wary reputation amoung those who came into regular contact with them, such as the vendors at the marketplace, the social security workers who came to check up on them every so often, and the tutor sent to provide their basic education. Until their enrollment in the Ninja Academy, Miyabi and Kanekichi could rarely be differentiated, both in mannerisms as well as appearances. They'd taken to the same hobbies, the same interests, the same behaviours, et cetera. However, once introduced to the public youth at the academy, they seemed to split apart instantaneously. Miyabi became, as described by Kanekichi, "harsh and overbearing" (a disposition that would earn her the nickname "Scary Face"), whereas Kanekichi sought out any opportunity to separate himself from his sister. As Miyabi began to grow out her hair, Kanekichi cut off all of his in spite. They gradually grew further apart from each other as they drifted into different social classifications. Kanekichi was readily accepted by the other boys at the academy, while Miyabi made conscious efforts to remain detached, feeling spurned by her brother's rejection and his subsequent acceptance into the social clique. Miyabi would frequently pick fights with the older children to release her frustrations, although more often than not she sought excuses, such as sparing another student from bullying and the like. These outbursts never failed to land her in trouble with the instructors, of course, but their scorn only fueled her indignation. Desperate to flee this suffocating environment, Miyabi demanded to take the graduation exam her first year of enrollment. Needless to say she failed, and she continued to fail until the time came that the rest of her class would take the exam on the scheduled date. At this point she considered flunking the test on purpose if only to solidify the rift between her and her brother. However, mere weeks before the exam, Miyabi was approached by Eisen Heike, a spunky ginger she had seldom taken note of until that day. She recognized him as one of the few boys in her class who hadn't taken to Kanekichi right away, and that alone was enough to persuade her to hear him out on what he had to say. He ate lunch with her that day, drawing an unnerving amount of attention to her normally lonesome table, and told her about his family. He told her how big it was—he had five older brothers and two younger sisters—and how close they all were despite the crowd. Miyabi came to realize that he was trying to convince her of how important family bonds were, no matter how many or how few. With that in mind, Eisen accompanied her home at the end of the day after she was congratulated by their instructor on not getting into any fights, and gave her the final (literal) nudge she needed to speak to Kanekichi once they reached the compound. Kanekichi admitted tearfully that he had missed spending time with Miyabi over the couple of years they'd spent at the academy, and Miyabi apologized for acting out in her jealousy. From that point on, the three of them began to study and train together in determination to earn the highest scores possible on the graduation exams (Miyabi still ended up scoring in the lower percentile, but she did manage to pass this time). Personality As determined as she is hard-headed, Miyabi strives to finish what she starts no matter what. She's quick to humour and slower to wit, but she's a woman of action through and through. She operates on the mentality of "act now, ask questions later" and is thankfully counterbalanced by her teammate Miki's levelheaded calculations. Miyabi never lost her confrontational attitude from the academy, continuing to pick fights when they weren't necessary and dragging herself and her teammates into excessive trouble, but her willingness to speak out and act out has proved a fairly useful asset at certain times. She can be rather cheeky and sassy for the sole sake of getting a rise out of someone, but she is capable of being serious and sentimental when the situation calls for it, as exemplified by Eisen's initial approach as opposed to her attitude toward her brother during their years at the academy. Having grown alongside no one but her brother, Miyabi tends toward somewhat vulgar and brash mannerisms. She can wing a formal appearance when it's necessary, but on the whole she would much rather relax with her friends and engage in a riveting belching contest than stand up straight and speak properly. She shows considerable detest for the latter, unable to mask her boredom and fidgeting discomfort when in formal situations. Much less while wearing a dress, as evidenced during the Masquerade Infiltration mission her team executed as genin. She displays an inability to stand still at any given moment, dress or not, often busying her hands with things better left untouched. Her inherent curiosity is the leading cause of most of Miyabi's hardships. Unable to keep her nose out of everyone else's business, it isn't uncommon to find her being reprimanded for eavesdropping or chased down for peeking at things that don't concern her. And speaking of peeking, Miyabi has proven to be a shameless pervert. She doesn't care to treat matters of a mature nature with casual informality, and often makes jokes for the sake of amusement at watching those around her become embarrassed or discomforted. Because of this, Miyabi can almost come off as a tactless flirt, but in all reality she's more interested in watching someone squirm than having any supposed affections returned. In fact, she appears rather unnerved by attempts to flirt with her, as shown when she reunites with her old team in Shippuden and Miki tries (feebly) to make a move on her. All things considered, Miyabi is still an introvert at heart. Social interaction exhausts her more quickly than she'd like to admit and she revels in the safety and comfort of her own home. Mellowing out from her immature tendencies over the years, she later takes on a more solemn approach to things after realizing that her childish antics would not serve to earn her the recognition she desires for her clan. As she grows older, she begins to speak out in order to express her sincere thoughts rather than for the simple sake of speaking, and she becomes less inclined toward aggressive confrontations and more inclined toward diplomatic ones. However, that isn't to say that she doesn't still have a temper. She is easily set off by things, more so as she ages, and continues to uphold her childhood nickname. Appearance Miyabi is a girl of small stature, although, surprisingly, that isn't the reason for the nickname "Squirt" given to her by her team leader, Keisuke Rikimaru (he gives her that nickname due to frequent backfires from her water jutsu, which often drenched her in water). She is dark-skinned and has unruly brown hair that she tames later on. Her eyes are a striking, pale blue that stand out from her dark complexion, and her left eyebrow has two nicks in it. During her childhood, she is often seen with cuts and bruises accompanied by bandages as a result of her frequent fights. As a genin she wore mesh arm guards, a blue vest over a plain black tank top, and baggy grey pants along with standard blue sandals. She ties her regulation headband around her right thigh and while training she discards her vest. In Part II, having graduated to chunin-level, Miyabi's hair covers more of her face and she adorns it with two pale blue feathers, a custom of the Nikuhitsu clan that dignifies a woman's ascension to maturity. On missions, she ties her hair into a loose half-bun. At this point Miyabi has pierced both ears with two sets of small loop rings. She wears a cropped, high-collared, sleeveless black shirt and black pants with a lop-sided blue belt hanging loosely around her hips, on which she attaches several water scrolls along with her ink kit and headband. Her sandals are replaced by open-toed knee-high shoes, and she wears short, fingerless gloves with metal plates to protect the backs of her hands. During a visit to a hot spring resort in Yugakure, a tattoo is revealed in the center of her back between her shoulder blades. The tattoo is the symbol हूं (in Hindi,'' "I am"), which reads as the ''"Hum" in the Sanskrit mantra "Oṃ maṇi padme hūṃ" (ॐ मणिपद्मे हूं). "Hum" represents the spirit of enlightenment. How or why Miyabi got this tattoo is yet to be revealed. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Miyabi sustains various severe injuries, amoung which is the loss of sight in her right eye due to a large gash. She retains the scar and a paling pigment in that eye. In the Epilogue, Miyabi's hair retains its natural curl, but is weighed down by the length which reaches her lower back, making it more wavy instead. Miyabi wears her hair up with elaborate braids to keep it in place. Her feathers are worn with more of an upward tilt, tucked into the tie of her hair. She wears a grey shirt beneath her sleeveless turtleneck, the sleeves reaching her hands as extended fingerless gloves. She still wears the same pants as she did as a chunin, but her shoes are now thigh-high and her belt is replaced with a pale blue cloth that bears her clan symbol tied around her waist and slightly under her shirt. Abilities Although laughably inept at honing her skills at the academy, and lacking much progress by the time she graduated, Miyabi's determination and perseverance have allowed her to grow considerably as a shinobi as well as a person. Her development is gradual and without many noticeable spurts, but eventually she gains the necessary strength to stand up against the Akatsuki and later participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Sensory Perception Miyabi's particular affinity for her Water Release chakra nature allowed her to develop a unique ability called the Vapor Wave Technique. This technique allows her to humidify an area (the range of which has grown with practice to encompass two hundred yards in any direction) and diffusing her chakra throughout the water particles to sense anyone who enters the area and identify their chakra signature. Due to the nature of this jutsu, however, her activation of it can be detected easily by those observant enough to take note of the change in atmosphere. She is able to combine this technique with her Lightning Release chakra nature to discharge streams of electricity through the water particles already imbued with her chakra. However, if the path of contact to her target is disrupted—by, for example, a chakra absorption technique or dissipation of the dense humidity—then the electricity will fizzle out. Miyabi has emulated this sensory technique with bodies of water that she is in or standing on. This usage of the technique allows her to sense presences beneath the surface of the water with the same range as the vapor variation. However, if she utilizes her Lightning Release while doing this as she does normally, she cannot guarantee a direct hit, but rather will electrify the entire body of water and everything inside of it. Ninjutsu In addition to her normal jutsu, Miyabi makes use of summons, specifically those of ninneko (忍猫, Literally meaning: Ninja Cat) that have contracted almost exclusively to the Nikuhitsu clan for generations. Ninneko summons can vary from impudent house cats to vicious wild cats, the most prominent of which being Meiko, Miyabi's snow leopard companion. Rarely does Meiko leave her side, often acting as a mount as well as sleeping with Miyabi on her bed. Senbon Miyabi's signature weapon is the senbon, which are thin needles pointed at both ends. Although lacking in killing power, they can be thrown with great power. While Miyabi lacks the proper medical training to be able to target vital points, she can utilize her Lightning Release to create Chidori Senbon, wherein she electrifies the needles and they shock and stun their target(s) upon contact. She also ties explosive tags to the ends of the needles to deliver powerful explosions upon hitting their target(s). She is also shown to be able to create traps by using her Ink Release, wherein she hides needles in puddles of chakra-infused ink and then uses her chakra to project the needles into her target(s). Nature Transformation Miyabi has shown exceptional capability in wielding her chakra natures offensively, and her defense can be formidable. She is fond of combining her Water Release and Lightning Release chakra natures to produce catastrophic results. While she rarely, if ever, utilizes her Earth Release by itself, it still plays an important role by enabling her to use her Ink Release, which is a combination of Water Release and Earth Release. Miyabi's Ink Release, her maternal kekkei genkai, appears to be of a different breed than Sai's, for she lacks the artistic ability to draw creatures to whom to give life. However, she is able to animate simple ink bubbles that imitate her regular Bubbles Technique, but add a twist of mystery as the ink hides the interior of the bubbles. She often uses this technique to hide explosive tags in the bubbles and will either let them explode on contact or set them off herself. She is also able to imitate a cloning technique by pouring several puddles of chakra-infused ink from her cartridge and manipulating them into vaguely humanoid shapes. These ink "clones" adopt hollow expressions that resemble the iconic drama masks of tragedy and comedy. This technique is called Cirque du Masque, and is later shown to evolve with the use of coloured ink in the Epilogue, where the expressions resemble various harlequins instead of the drama masks. Miyabi's Storm Release, her paternal kekkei genkai, is more of a wild card than a proficiency. Its destructive nature tends to be difficult for her to control, and so she uses it very little. Her first attempt at using this chakra nature resulted in the destruction of a portion of her clan's compound, an event that has lingered in her conscience all these years and continue to haunt her to this day. As a result, she is rightfully wary of using her Storm Release, although she has managed to specialize a couple techniques to use in a pinch (namely Laser Circus and Thunder Cloud Inner Wave). Stats Part I Prologue — Masquerade Infiltration Team Keisuke is sent to infiltrate a masquerade ball in the Land of Tea to protect important guests. wip. Chunin Exams wip. Konoha Crush wip. Uncovering the Mystery Miyabi and Kanekichi discover the truth about Seri Moriyama's and Seiji Nikuhitsu's deaths. wip. Land of Snow Escort Mission Team Keisuke is tasked with escorting a nine-months pregnant woman to her sister's abode on the other side of a perilous mountain range. wip. Escape Mikazuki's Shrine On the way back from the Land of Snow, they lose their way and end up at the mysterious Shrine of Mikazuki, where strange phenomena begin to occur. wip. Pursuit of Kanekichi Miyabi returns to the village to learn that Kanekichi has fled. wip. Clash of Blood Miyabi confronts Kanekichi at a cliff at the border of the Land of Fire and learns that he intends to exact revenge on those responsible for their parents' deaths. Miyabi tries and fails to convince him that the path of revenge has never led to satisfaction, using the defection of Sasuke Uchiha as an example, and they proceed to battle until Kanekichi is knocked unconscious and falls off the cliff. wip. Interlude Kumogakure: A Lesson in Heritage Miyabi travels to Kumogakure to learn more of her clan's history and to take time to mourn the loss of her brother. wip. Like Master Like Pupil During her stay in Kumogakure, Miyabi meets a Kumo ninja by the name of Kei, who has mastered use of the Storm Release. After much begging, Kei takes on Miyabi as her apprentice and teaches her to refine her kekkei genkai. wip. Part II Kiyomizu Temple Miyabi goes alone to Kiyomizu Temple as advised by Keisuke to reaffirm her sense of self and study the Scroll of Enlightenment. wip. Yugakure Protection Mission Team Keisuke is assigned as a guard squad for a Yugakure caravan and they inadvertently learn information about the missing-nin and Akatsuki member Hidan. Later they relax at a hot spring resort. wip. Person of Interest Miyabi faces off against Deidara. wip. An Unexpected Reunion Miyabi's recuperation in the hospital is interrupted by the shocking appearance of her brother Kanekichi, who uses the Body Flicker Technique to lure her out of the hospital and outside of the village entirely. Kanekichi then challenges her, stating that if she does not wish to join his cause, then she is a traitor to their family, and he claims that if she defeats and kills him, then she will be consumed by the same need for revenge as he possessed. wip. Pain's Assault wip. Five Kage Summit wip. Fourth Shinobi World War wip. Blank Period wip. New Era Miyabi comes to adopt one of the Shin clones from the Konoha Orphanage whom she names Kanesada. Miyabi is assigned captain of a team of genin: Himawari Uzumaki, Masaie Munechika, and her own son, Kanesada Nikuhitsu. wip. Trivia * The name "Miyabi" means "elegance", while her family name "Nikuhitsu" means "one's own handwriting" or "calligraphy". * According to the Databook(s): ** Miyabi's hobbies are meditating, grinding her own ink, and practicing calligraphy. ** Miyabi wishes to fight Tobirama Senju, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Darui. ** Miyabi's favourite food is okonomiyaki, while her least favourite food is any kind of tempura. ** Miyabi's favourite phrase is "Remember my name!" In Japanese, the kanji used are "おまえ は おれ の 名前 を 覚えるさ" (Omae wa ore no namae o oboeru sa), wherein Miyabi uses traditionally masculine language to sound more assertive. Quotes * (To Miki) "I bit off a man's fingers once. Keep your hands to yourself." * (To Deidara) "I'll show you why hurricanes are named after women." Category:DRAFT__FORCETOC__